


Iron Maiden

by threewalls



Category: Final Fantasy Tactics, Vagrant Story
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Community: ff_fortnightly, Double Drabble, End-Game Setting, Gen, Goddesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-07
Updated: 2009-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:49:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Run, Neesa, run.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iron Maiden

Neesa runs.

Past monsters dissolving into light, past crumbling city masonry, Neesa runs.

Their maps did not match this city, so they abandoned them. Her guesses were better than Tieger's. He said she had a sense for it. They'd laughed, until it wasn't funny, the way she just knew which paths were stable. This city. Tieger. _Samantha._

Neesa runs. The ground is uneven, tilting down. But she cannot run back, the floor falls away behind her. She jumps across pits that fall to nothing, runs through caverns paved like ballrooms too broad to see the walls, corridors whose darkness glows green and red.

Behind the last door, the light is blinding.

The creature looks at her, its three-fold face the height of the Valnain Cathedral turning like the smoothest clockwork. Its hands dance patterns, light showers--

\--and all her cuts, the bruises, even the weariness of travelling since dawn on little rations, is gone.

"Little rava. Last rava." The creature's voice is like honey and like starlight, like fingertips on her skin, like Neesa's own heartbeat. "Half-rava. Your mother left me here."

On the floor, a stone glitters.

Neesa must survive. She cannot fail her comrades. Neesa takes the stone.


End file.
